We Have no Shame
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Talk about writing something during a sugar high! With your sister, the ultimate genki weirdo. Well, this summary sucks, so I'll get to the point. Cast of Gravi playing Seven minutes in heaven. With 2 insane fanfic writers. No plot, huh?
1. Round 1

We Have No Shame ^_^  
  
Tricia: Gravitation doesn't belong to us, but to the talented lady who created it.  
  
Rachel: RYU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tricia: Um, please do not sue us for any reasons. We have no clue who came up with 'Seven minutes in heaven', but whoever did, the copyrights are yours.  
  
Rachel: RYU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tricia: Would you shut up?! You've been going on like that ever since we saw that Nittle Grasper video!!!  
  
Rachel: squeal What a good idea!!! (Pops video into VCR)  
  
Tricia: Not again...um, we're in this 'fic too, so don't get confused.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, take it ALL off!!!!!  
  
Tricia: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel: Ooh, Ryu-chan...  
  
Tricia: Um, and I would to thank my subordinate Rachel for her help-  
  
Rachel: SUBORDINATE?!?!?!?!  
  
Tricia: Yes, you're my subordinate. Now let's get started.  
  
  
Round 1  
  
"'To all the members of Bad Luck'," Shuuchi read off the invite card. "'Please report to the top floor of NG Studios in fifteen minutes. Noriko.'"  
"What does she want?" asked Hiro.  
"Do we have to go up?" asked Suguru.  
"It says all our names on it," said Shuuichi. "And Sakano-san and K-san."  
"REALLY?!?!" squealed Sakano.  
"I was gonna invite myself anyway," said K. "This sounds like fun."  
"We might as well get going," said Suguru. "It's gonna take a while to get up there."  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
As the group exited the elevator, they were greeted by several voices. They walked to the designated door to see a whole group of people. Tohma, Ryuuichi, Mika, Tatsuha, Ayaka, and the members of ASK. Not to mention a certain cold-eyed but sexy-as-hell writer.  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuuichi squealed, jumping towards the attractive writer. Yuki stepped out of the way and Shuuichi met the wall.  
"Itai," he groaned. "Why'd you move?"  
"Baka," said Yuki as he lit his cigarette.  
Aizawa decided to add in his two cents, even though no one wanted him too. "Tch, this is a pathetic sight."  
"Not as pathetic as this weird comic a fellow( American girl gave to me on the street today," said K, partially pulling out the Remix Doujinshi volume 9.  
Aizawa suddenly shut up. Ryuuichi turned his attention to them. "What Remix Doujinshi?"  
"Why, the one I have here. You want to see it?"  
"Sure-"  
"NO HE DOESN'T!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aizawa and Ma-kun. Ken-chan gave them a weird look.  
Tohma was repeatedly fixing his hair. "Mika-san, have you seen my hat? I remember putting it on my desk this morning, but it was gone by lunch."  
"No," said Mika, eying the door. "Dammit, what is this all about?!"  
Suddenly, the door opened and Noriko stuck her head out. "Sorry for the wait!!"   
"Um, hi Noriko," said Tohma. "Mind telling us what this is all about?"  
She ignored him and smiled. "Come in!"  
The Gravitation cast filed into the dark room rather uneasily. The door closed and locked.  
"NANI?!" shrieked Ayaka, clutching Hiro's arm.  
Suddenly two spotlights shined on the center of the room. It shined over two girls, one who was clenching her hands in total delight, and the other wore Tohma's hat.  
"That's where my hat went!!" said Tohma. "Give it back!!"  
"Welcome to hell," said the taller brunette, the one who looked ecstatic.   
The other smacked her in the head. "Baka. Wrong lines."  
"Oh yeah...oh well, RYU-CHAN!!!!!" she ran over to the legendary singer like a crazed fan girl.  
The girl wearing the hat took it off, revealing a ton of red hair. "Let's get down to business."  
The brunette turned back to her. "NOW who's reading the wrong lines?!" then she jumped on Ryuuichi like a maniac.  
"Ano...Rachel!!" The redhead ran over to her. "We need to get started!!!"  
"Um, that's MY hat," said Tohma.  
The redhead gave him puppy dog eyes. "Am I cute?"  
"Um, I guess..."  
"YAY!!!!!! I'm cute!!!!" she danced around the room, putting the hat back on.  
Tatsuha pulled Rachel off Ryuuichi. "Get off MY Ryuuichi!!!!"  
"Oh, you're so mean, Tatsuha-san!!"  
Noriko flipped on the lights. "Let's get started."  
The genki mood was gone. The Gravitation cast surveyed the two girls standing before them. Rachel took Tohma's hat off the redhead's head. "My turn with it."  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Sakano. "Foreigners!!!!!!!!!" He started running around screaming, and ran face-first into the wall.  
"Welcome, everyone," said Rachel. "I am Rachel and this is Tricia."  
Tricia sat on the desk, which had several boxes of pocky on it. "Hiya!!!"  
"Um, why are we here?" asked Yuki.  
Noriko stood. Her kid was next to her. "All of you will be participating in a game."  
"Ooh, I luv games!!!!!!" squealed Shuuichi and Ryuuichi.  
"I'm scared," said Yuki.  
"What game is it?" asked Suguru.  
"Seven minutes in heaven," said Tricia.  
"Bye," said Yuki and tried the doorknob. It wouldn't budge.  
"How do you play?" asked Mika.  
"Basically," said Noriko. "You draw out two names at a time. The two people who get their names drawn have to go in here." She opened another door leading to a separate room with two sofas facing a glass coffee table. "Normally it's a closet, but we changed the rules this time. Anyway, for seven minutes you can do whatever the hell you want. But once those minutes are over, you have to come out."  
"COOL!!!!!" said Tatsuha. "Who's playing?"  
"Everyone here except Noriko," said Rachel.  
"Why not her?!" asked Aizawa.  
"Well, her kid is here, and she paid us with all this pocky!!!"  
"That's right!!" said Noriko. "I'm keeping time."  
Tricia took the hat off Rachel's head and put several small pieces of paper inside.   
"Yuki, wouldn't it be great if we were in that room?" Shuuichi said dreamily.   
"Ha. With you, it'd be 'Seven minutes in hell'!"  
"Don't be mean, Yuki!!"  
Tricia eyed them, agreeing that Yuki was being too cold. She took a chocolate-flavored pocky from one of the boxes, and held it up. "Shu-chan!!!"  
Shuuichi turned to her. "Hai?"   
"If you catch this pocky stick in your mouth I'll give you a prize!!!"  
Shuuichi morphed into a SD seal and made seal noises while clapping his hands. Tricia tossed the stick and Shuuichi caught it in his mouth.  
"Ooh, and on your first try, too!" said Tricia. She got off the desk and planted a huge kiss onto Shuuichi's mouth.  
Several of the guys hooted as Tricia sat back on the desk. Yuki glared at her.  
"Ooh, Yuki's glaring at me!!" she squealed.  
Rachel giggled. "You made him jealous."  
They waited for everyone to calm down. Rachel held the hat high above Tricia's head. "Tricia and I will take turns drawing names. And by the way, whoever ends up in the room with us gets raspberry ice tea and their own box of pocky!"  
Everyone murmured softly about this, then fell silent as Tricia drew out the first name. "Um, Rachel."  
"Reeeeeeeeeeally?! I'm first?!" squealed Rachel.  
Tricia reached back into the hat and withdrew another name. "Aizawa."  
Everyone fell over. Rachel looked at her in horror. "I have to spend seven minutes alone with HIM?!"  
"Uh huh," said Tricia as she munched on her pocky.  
Rachel grabbed two boxes of pocky and two cans of raspberry ice tea. "Fine. C'mon, weirdo."  
"You should talk," said Aizawa as he followed her into the room. After two minutes, they heard loud thuds. The members of Bad Luck started to look worried. Shuuichi walked over to Tricia, still eying the door.  
"I feel sooooo sorry for your sister," he said. "Being stuck with Aizawa..."  
"Actually, the person you should pity is Aizawa," said Tricia.  
"Huh?"  
About six minutes and thirty seconds into the seven minutes, Aizawa came running out. He was badly bruised.  
"Come back here!!!!!!!" Rachel yelled from the other room. "You still owe me thirty seconds!!"  
"Save me, Ma-kun!!!" Aizawa wailed, clinging to Ma-kun's leg.  
"Time's up!" said Noriko.  
Rachel came out, looking satisfied. Aizawa hid behind his band mates as Rachel sat back on the desk. "Still don't want raspberry ice tea?"  
Aizawa stayed hidden behind Ma-kun and Ken-chan.  
Tricia held the hat high. "Okay, who's next?"  
Rachel reached in and pulled out a name. "Suguru."  
Suguru paled. He ran for the door, frantically trying to open it.  
Rachel reached in again and pulled out another name. "Tricia."  
"WHAT?!?!" said Tricia.  
Suguru looked very relieved, hardly acknowledging the pats on his back for being paired with the redheaded girl.  
Tricia grabbed the two boxes of pocky and two cans of raspberry ice tea. As she stood, she picked up a white binder. "Okay, I'm going. C'mon Suguru-san."  
Suguru followed her into the room, closing the door behind him. Several of the guys put their ears to the door. For a while they couldn't hear anything. Then they heard Tricia's voice.  
"You sure you want to see them? I don't let just anyone see them."  
"But I really want to see them. I hear they're great," said Suguru.  
"Okay, since you want to see them so badly..."  
There was a long pause. "Wow! Those are amazing!"  
"Aren't they? Want to look at them?"  
"Hai!"  
"Oh my," said Sakano.  
"I thought Suguru was polite but damn," said Hiro.  
  
Suguru flipped through the binder, a happy expression on his face. (oh c'mon, what did you expect?) "Wow, I didn't know you wrote these DBZ fanfics!!"  
"Shh," said Tricia. "Keep your voice down. This is a secret, okay?"  
"Um, okay. And you wrote this FF8 fanfic? Wow!"  
"Cool, huh?"  
  
Shuuichi pressed his ear harder into the door. He could barely hear anything.  
"Wow, these are better than Yuki-kun's!!!"  
"What?!?!" shrieked Shuuichi.  
Yuki lit a cigarette. "What?"  
"Did you have sex with Suguru?"  
"Does it look like I have tits?"  
"Um, no..."  
"Then I didn't do him."  
"Time's up!" yelled Noriko.  
The door opened and Tricia stepped out, all smiles. Suguru followed, who was glomped by his fellow band mates.  
"Did you have fun?" asked Hiro.  
"Lots of it!" said Suguru.  
Tricia gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. The guys shouted out stuff, but Tricia went back to the desk. Rachel held the hat high. "Who's next?"  
Tricia pulled out a name. "Tatsuha."  
Tatsuha jumped to his feet. "Alright!!! Please let me be with Ryuuichi!!!"  
Tricia pulled out another. "Ken-chan."  
Everyone fell over. Ryuuichi started crying and chewing on Kumagoro's ear.  
"This isn't fair!" wailed Tatsuha.  
Ken-chan didn't look happy either.  
"Go, you two!" said Noriko.  
The two guys went into the room, and closed the door. Several people tried to make Ryuuichi stop crying.  
  
"So, um, you're a fan of Nittle Grasper," said Tatsuha.  
"Uh huh," said Ken-chan.  
"And, um, you don't like Bad Luck?"  
"Ma-kun and I respect them as rivals. It's Tachi that's being all negative."  
"Oh."  
  
"Damn, considering that Tatsuha can't ever shut up, he's being pretty quiet," said Mika. Several people had planted their ears to the door too.  
"Okay, times up!" yelled Noriko.  
The two guys came out, looking relieved.   
Tricia held the hat high. "Who's next?"  
Rachel pulled out a name. "Ryuuichi."  
"Dammit!!!!!!" wailed Tatsuha.  
"And..." Rachel pulled out another. "Sakano."  
Sakano shrieked like a fan girl. He got several jealous glares from the Ryuuichi fans present as he and Ryuuichi went into the room.  
  
"...and you're a great person," Sakano stammered. "And a living legend."  
Ryuuichi was busily drawing on the walls with his crayons. Sakano was seated on one of the sofas.   
"So, what I'm really saying is...can I have an autograph?"  
Ryuuichi looked up and grinned at him. He pulled out a napkin and wrote his name on it with a blue crayon. "Here ya go!"  
  
"Time's up!" called Noriko.  
Sakano came skipping out, waving the napkin like a flag. "I GOT IT!!!! I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!!!!!"  
Ryuuichi came out with his crayons in hand. Everyone looked inside the room to see a house with trees and a puppy drawn on the wall.  
Rachel held up the hat. "And now?"  
Tricia pulled out a name. "K-san."  
"Great!" K yelled in English.  
Tricia pulled out another. "Tohma."  
Shuuichi let out a huge sigh of relief. Tohma shot him a look as he followed K into the room.  
All right!! Thought Shuuichi. I got rid of him! Next up is the fiancée from hell and I won't have to worry about Yuki!  
  
"So how has Bad Luck's progress been coming?" asked Tohma.  
"Well, they're more popular than ASK, if you're wondering," said K.  
"I see...so, how's your family?"  
"They're fine. Kids are a hassle, but they're great when you get use to them. Ever thought of having kids?"  
"Well yes, but-"  
"But you have a crush on your wife's brother?"  
"Um-"  
"Well, it really isn't my problem or business, but sooner or later you'll have to choose between them. Got it?"  
"I know that."  
"Then decide right away before your wife decides for you."  
"..."  
  
"Time's up!!!" yelled Noriko.  
K came out, wearing his usual psycho grin. Tohma came out with his head lowered.  
"You okay, Tohma?" asked Mika as he sat down.  
Tohma didn't answer; he was wrapped in his thoughts.  
Tricia held the hat high. "Up next is...?"  
Rachel pulled out a name. "Hiro."  
Bad Luck's guitarist looked up. There weren't many people left. Which narrowed everything down to Ayaka, Mika, Shuuichi, Ma-kun, and Yuki.  
Rachel pulled out another. "Ma-kun."  
ASK's guitarist looked up. He and Hiro glared at each other.  
"Go in, go in," ushered Tricia.  
The two went into the room.  
  
Hiro glared at Ma-kun.  
Ma-kun glared at Hiro.  
This was an ongoing thing for the whole seven minutes.  
  
"Times up!!" yelled Noriko.   
The two guys came out, still glaring at each other.  
Tricia stood. "Okay, there are four people left. When we draw out the names for up next, the two people who hadn't been drawn go last. 'Kay?"  
Everyone answered. Tricia hopped back onto the desk and Rachel held the hat high.  
Shuuichi silently prayed that he would be paired with Yuki. The last person he wanted to be paired with was Ayaka, and he didn't want Ayaka to be paired with Yuki.  
Tricia pulled out a name. "Ayaka."  
Ayaka, aka 'the fiancée from hell', stood up. Shuuichi kept praying.  
"And..." Tricia pulled out another. "Mika."  
"YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Shuuichi. He hopped around the room, screaming 'Yuki is mine!!!!'. Yuki rolled his eyes.  
Mika stood and followed Ayaka into the room. Shuuichi bounced off the walls, singing off-key with Ryuuichi cheering him on.  
  
"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events," said Mika.  
"I guess so," said Ayaka.  
"Um, do you still have feelings for my brother?"  
"I still care for him, but the feelings I use to have I don't anymore. Those feelings are for my boyfriend."  
"Yes, yes. You and Hiro seem alright for each other."  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay, time's up!" yelled Noriko.  
The two women came out. Both looked pleased, and Mika flashed a thumbs-up for Yuki.  
"Now for the last two people," said Rachel. "Who are obviously Shuuichi and Yuki."  
"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Shuuichi.  
Yuki sighed and grabbed the hyper boy. "C'mon, let's go." He pulled Shuuichi into the room with almost everyone cheering for them.  
  
Note: as much as we would like to portray the following events in that room, this is a PG fanfic and a comedy. However, if anyone wants to know, just tell us, and maybe we'll write a fanfic on it. ^_-  
(Rachel and Tricia dodge bricks)  
  
"Oooooooh my," said Sakano, who had his ear to the door. Along with the rest of the people present.  
"Okay, time's up!!" yelled Noriko.  
The door didn't budge.  
"Time's up!!"  
No answer.  
"THE TIME IS UP!!!!" yelled Noriko.  
Still no answer.  
  
About twenty minutes later...  
  
The door finally opened and two sweating, yet cheerful people came out. Shuuichi looked very cheerful, with his SD eyes. Yuki held a smirk, and pulled out a cigarette.  
"Okay, now that they're out," said Tricia. Rachel giggled. "We can start Round 2."  
"ANOTHER ROUND?!?!" screamed everyone.  
"Uh huh," said Noriko. "But it'll be the last round."  
"Now everyone settle down and we'll tell you the rules," said Rachel.  
  
  
Okay, this fanfic had no point to it. And the second will have no point to it. But I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R this fic and tell me what you think. And once again, I would like to thank Rachel for lending support. Now just wait and see Round 2!! ^_^ 


	2. Round 2

Tricia: Okay, same disclaimers as before...oh Rachel!  
  
Rachel: Yeah?  
  
Tricia: They want us to write that scene.  
  
Rachel: What...oh. OH!  
  
Tricia: Hmm, that's for another day. (dodges bricks) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. We'll be sure to write it, but in the meantime, read this!  
  
Rachel: We'll begin that 'fic right after the sugar is out of our system. (eats 5 pixy sticks and dodges bricks)  
  
  
Round 2  
  
"HEY!!!!"  
"I get to!! I won the toss-up!!!!"  
"That coin was a two-headed coin!!!"  
Currently, the two insane writers were fighting over who got to light Yuki's cigarette. (in Rachel's perspective, and an old joke, if you light someone's cigarette, they owe you seven years of good sex X-D).  
"Um, aren't you gonna tell us the rules for round 2?" asked Hiro.  
The two girls temporarily turned away from Yuki, who hid on the other side of the room. "Oh! Sorry!"  
Tricia plopped herself on the desk. "Okay, the rules are simple. They're the same as from round 1, expect whoever went first can't go first again and whoever went last can't go last again."  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!!" cried Shuuichi.  
Tricia held the hat high. "Let's get started."  
Rachel pulled out a name. "Hiro."  
"Oh my God," moaned Hiro, and stood.  
"And..." Rachel pulled out another. "Yuki."  
Everyone fell over. Aizawa laughed at Shuuichi, who was bawling his eyes out.  
"Off you go, you two!!" giggled Rachel. She dragged and shoved them into the room. Once she closed the door, she yelled, "Noriko! Start the timer!"  
  
There was silence in the room. Yuki smoked and flicked ashes while Hiro glared at him. After about five minutes, Hiro spoke.  
"You better be nice to Shuuichi."  
Yuki rolled his eyes. "God, not this lecture again..."  
"You're so cold to him. It's like you're playing with him, and not really caring for him."  
"So I poke fun at the dumb ass. Big deal."  
"You're an asshole."  
Yuki looked at him, then burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny about that?!?! I mean it!!!"  
  
"Times up!!!" yelled Noriko.  
The two guys came out. Yuki was still laughing, and Hiro was still glaring at him.  
Rachel held the hat high. "Who's next?"  
Tricia pulled out a name. "Aizawa."  
Aizawa froze like a deer in headlights. "I have a bad omen about this..."  
"And..." Tricia pulled out another. She read it and laughed. "Tohma."  
Several started laughing. Aizawa stared at Tohma, who wore a scary smile.  
"In you go!!!" said Rachel, kicking Aizawa into the room. Tohma followed and closed the door.  
"You guys are doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" growled Ma-kun. "Deliberately putting Tachi in that room with people who hate him!!!!"  
"Who should we put him with?" asked Tricia. "You?" Ma-kun stiffened. "I don't think anyone wants to read about you two doing it."  
"Why not? I mean...what the hell are you talking about?!?!"  
  
"Seguchi-san, please put down those scissors," said Aizawa.  
"Oh, these?" asked Tohma. He held up very sharp scissors. "What, do you think I'm threatening you? No. But if you think about threatening Eiri-san again, I'll kill you."  
"Um, that's a threat."  
"Oh? Oops. Sorry."  
"Why do you love that Yuki guy?! You're married, aren't you?"  
Tohma's face twisted in anger. "All the time. I get that damn question ALL THE TIME!!!!!" (uh oh, Tohma's gone psycho on us).  
  
"Time's up!!!" called Noriko.  
"Help!!!" screamed Aizawa, running behind Ken-chan and Ma-kun.  
Tohma came out, holding sharp scissors. "Just ask it again!!! I dare you to!!!"  
Mika walked over and put herself between Tohma and ASK. "That's enough, Tohma."  
Tohma went un-psycho and put on a nice grin. "Oh. Hello, Mika-san."  
Tricia held the hat high. "Good. He's calmed down. Okay, who's next?"  
Rachel pulled out a name. "Sakano."  
Sakano, who had been slightly freaked out by Tohma's outburst, stood up.   
Rachel pulled out another. "K-san."  
K, who had also been freaked out, laughed his usual psychotic laugh.   
"This is getting weird," said Tricia.  
  
"So I was thinking for Bad Luck," said Sakano. "Maybe we could try to get on a music show?"  
K sipped his tea. "No can do. Tomorrow, they'll be going on a talk show."  
"Talk show? Like Montel?"  
"Yeah, just not on Montel."  
"What then?"  
"Jerry Springer."  
"WHAT?!"  
"They said some of those security guys became sick, so Bad Luck will fill in for them."  
"This won't get us the right publicity! Do they even know?"  
"I think they'll figure when they're handed Jerry Springer shirts."  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Time's up!!" yelled Noriko.  
Sakano came running out. "Shindou-kun!! Nakano-kun!! Fujisaki-kun!! Run!!! K-kun is gonna-"  
Suddenly, he felt cold steel against the back of his neck. He laughed nervously. "Ah, nothing! Carry on!"  
K grinned, then removed his gun.  
Rachel held the hat high. "Okay, who's next?"  
Tricia pulled out a name. "Tricia."  
"Oh, that's you!" squealed Rachel. "Whom're you going in with?"  
Tricia reached in again. "Uh, Ma-kun?"  
Ma-kun looked up. Tricia grabbed two cans of raspberry ice tea, and two boxes of pocky. Then she grabbed her white binder. "Let's go, Ma-kun."  
Rachel laughed as they entered the room. "I hope Ma-kun sees the surprise I put in her binder!!"  
  
Ma-kun flipped through the binder. "These are pretty good fanfics...hey, I remember reading this one! This is my favorite DBZ fanfic!"  
"Shh," said Tricia. "Keep it a secret, 'kay?"  
"What, that you-"  
"Shh!!!!"  
"Okay, okay." He chewed on a pocky stick as he flipped through the binder. Suddenly, he shrieked and flung the binder to the floor. The Remix Doujinshi volume 9 fell out and opened on the floor.  
Tricia stared at the opened pages in shock. "Oh my...did that hurt? Wait, that's not you."  
Ma-kun tried to reach for the Doujinshi, but Tricia scooped it off the floor and flipped through the pages. "Aw man! That's nasty!!"  
"Just give it to me," pleaded Ma-kun.  
Tricia held open a page for him to see. "See?"  
Ma-kun shrieked again. Tricia looked at the page and grimaced. "God! What do you see in Aizawa, anyway?"  
"Please just give it to me."  
"Why? So you can look at this?" Tricia held open another page. Ma-kun past out, with blood squirting out of both nostrils.  
  
"Time's up!!!" yelled Noriko.  
Tricia came out, dragging Ma-kun by his foot. "Hi!!!!"  
Aizawa and Ken-chan examined him. Aizawa glared at Tricia angrily. "Damn you!! What'd you do to him?!?!?!"  
"Oh nothing," giggled Tricia. She walked back to the desk, handing Rachel the Doujinshi. Then she held the hat high. "Who's next?"  
Rachel pulled out a name. "Shuuichi."  
"But I don't wanna!!!" whined Shuuichi. "If it isn't Yuki, then I can't do it!!!"  
"And..." Rachel pulled out another. "Ayaka."  
"OH GOD NO!!!!!!!" screamed Shuuichi. Ayaka glared at him.  
  
Shuuichi tried to pull the window open, but to no avail. "WAAAH!!!!! I want Yuki!!!!"  
"I get the point!!!" snapped Ayaka. "Shut up!!"  
"Damn," muttered Shuuichi. "Why do I have to be stuck with the fiancée from hell?!?!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!" shrieked Ayaka.  
"Uh, nothing. How long has it been since we got in here?"  
"Two minutes."  
"TWO?!?! WAAH, I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!!!!!" Shuuichi tried to get the window open, but it was nailed shut. (Heeheehee)  
Ayaka rolled her eyes. If Shuuichi didn't shut up, SHE was gonna kill herself.   
[Rachel: Yeah, kill yourself bitch!!! No one will miss you!!!  
Tricia: Rachel, shut up.]  
Shuuichi clawed at the walls. "YUUUUUUUUKI!!!!!!!"  
"Shut up ahut up SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ayaka.  
  
"Okay, time's up!!!" yelled Noriko.  
Shuuichi came out and jumped on Yuki. "YUUUUUUUUKI!!!!!!!"  
Ayaka came out, rubbing her forehead. "God, someone get me aspirin!!!"  
Tricia and Rachel were laughing. Yuki was trying to pry Shuuichi off him, and Hiro gave Ayaka TylenolTM.  
Rachel held the hat high. "Next up is?"  
Tricia pulled out a name. "Mika."  
Mika stood up, yawning in boredom.  
Tricia pulled out another. "Rachel."  
"Oh God!!!!" wailed Suguru. "That leaves no girls left!!!"  
Rachel grabbed her stuff and cheerfully followed Mika into the room. Yuki was STILL trying to pry Shuuichi off, and Ryuuichi and Hiro were trying to comfort Suguru.  
  
Mika sipped her ice tea. "Hmm, this doesn't taste like raspberry..."  
Rachel grinned. "Did ya notice? I slapped a label over the can! It's Long Island Ice Tea!!"  
"Good. I need this after dealing with those freaks..."  
"So..."  
"Yes?"  
"So..."  
"Yes?!"  
"So..."  
"Say it, dammit!!!!"  
"Okay!" Rachel cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Are you happy?"  
"Oh. Thrilled. I have a husband who lusts after my little brother. Just peachy...oops, did I say that out loud?"  
"Oh, don't worry. Even I get annoyed with that...Quatre look-alike..."  
  
Note: Though many have wondered about this, we have come to the conclusion that Seguchi Tohma is somehow related to Quatre Raberba Winner. For those of you who don't know who the hell Quatre is [Rachel: If you're an Otaku living in the US, where the hell have you been?!?! Underground?!?!], Quatre is a character from Gundam Wing [Rachel: I think he's gay. Tricia: SHUT UP!!!!!!] Let's compare Quatre and Tohma:  
  
Same platinum blond hair...  
Same sapphire blue eyes...  
Same voice actor: Orikasa Ai (God, what are the odds of THAT)  
Same homosexual tendencies (Tricia punches Rachel for that input)  
  
[Tricia: Wait...if Quatre is gay, then Trowa--] [Rachel: NO!!!!!!! Trowa isn't gay!!!! He--] [Tricia: Who's he gonna end up with?! Catherine?! You DO know they are actual biological sibs!!!]  
  
Note: We have gotten actual proof that they are related. Trowa's actual name is Triton Bloom. (a barrage of bricks and such are flung at the authors)  
  
[Rachel: Uh...what were we doing?] [Tricia: Baka. We both got off track (to viewers) We're sooooo sorry!!!! Back to the fanfic!!!]  
  
Mika gulped down her tea. "That stupid...I just want to jump him one of these days."  
"Why don't you?" asked Rachel, grinning wickedly. "In a pro and con way!!!"  
"Good idea!!!"  
  
"How much time is left?" asked Tricia.  
"Another three minutes," said Noriko.  
"Funny," said Hiro. "It seems longer than that..."  
Suddenly, the door kicked open. Mika stood tall and dignified. She stalked over to Tohma and flung him over her shoulder. "Tohma, you're coming with me."  
"Wait, Mika-san!!!!"  
Mika walked to the exit door and opened it. (funny how it's not locked) She was gone in a flash, closing the door behind her. Suguru grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, but it didn't budge. Locked, again.  
Rachel walked out, all smiles. "Okay, that was short, so it's a two minutes intermission!!"  
The two minutes weren't long. Noriko declared the time was up, and the cast stopped trying to escape.  
"Okay, we're down to the final four!!!" squealed Rachel.   
"Same rules for this!!" said Tricia. She held the hat high. "Okay, who's up?"  
Rachel pulled out a name. Tatsuha."  
Tatsuha got up, shaking excitedly. "Am I with Ryuuichi? Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I? Am-"  
"SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Yuki.  
Rachel pulled out another. She burst out laughing.  
"WHAT?!" screamed Tatsuha.  
Rachel held up the paper. "Ryu-chan!!!!!"  
"THERE IS A GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tatsuha. He grabbed Ryuuichi and swung him around while holding Ryuuichi's hands.   
"'Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies!!!'" sang Ryuuichi. "'Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!!!!!!'" He promptly fell to the floor with Tatsuha falling on top on him. They rolled around in a giggling jumble.  
Yuki sighed in annoyance and grabbed the two. "Whatever you do, do it in there!!!!" He tossed them in and closed the door.  
  
Note: We know, we know...first with Yuki and Shuuichi, now Ryuuichi and Tatsuha. Sorry. But tell us if you want a fanfic on those two as well. We'll be sure to do it!! (Tricia and Rachel run for cover as a huge boulder lands close by after being launched from a massive slingshot)  
  
"Noriko, aren't you gonna say, 'time's up'?" asked Shuuichi.  
"I won't bother," said Noriko. "They won't come out until they're 'done'."  
  
Close to a half hour later...  
  
"That was sooooo much fun!!!!" declared Ryuuichi as he exited the room. Tatsuha looked dazed but in heaven.  
Rachel hooted and cheered. Tricia cleared her throat. "Now, that leaves Suguru and Ken-chan."  
"We can skip it, right?" asked Suguru.  
"Don't worry," said Rachel. "Ken-chan seems okay, so I don't think he'll-"  
"You haven't seen Remix Doujinshi volume 10, have you?" asked Tricia.  
"..."  
"You have."  
"...Just go in!!" Rachel said coolly as she picked up the suddenly chibi-fied pair and tossed them into the other room. "Mataku. Who'd have he would be so damn schizoid over being in a room alone with another man for a few minutes?"  
"What's being schizoid have to do with this?" Tricia asked rolling her eyes.  
"..."  
"You really haven't seen our copy of Remix volume 10 yet have you?"  
"..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the room:  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
You get the idea.  
  
"Ooh, Tohma left his hat AND his coat behind!!" squealed Tricia. "Can we keep 'em?"  
"I have dibs on the feather coat!!" said Rachel.  
"Time's up!!" yelled Noriko.  
The two guys came out, their expressions neutral.  
"Can we go home NOW?!?!" asked Aizawa.  
"And allow you to have 'happy time with Ma-kun'?" asked Rachel. Ma-kun choked on his drink.  
"We promised," said Tricia.  
"...I want to keep 'em!"  
"We can't."  
"...What about Ryu-chan-"  
"WE CAN'T!!!!"  
"Okay!! Bye, everyone!!" Rachel promptly tackled/glomped Ryuuichi.  
Tricia sighed, and smoothed her hair back. "Okay...now or never..." She promptly glomped Yuki.  
"HEY!!!!!!" snapped Shuuichi.  
"But!!" wailed Tricia. "We'll never see you guys again!!!"  
"Glomp K-san!!! He's straight!!!"  
"Bye, K-san!!!" said Rachel.  
"Bye!" K said in English.  
Tricia stopped glomping Yuki. "Hmmph."  
After everyone was gone, the two authors looked around the office, which was in shambles.  
"Tohma can pay for it!!!" they both declared.  
"Let's go read some fanfics!!!" said Rachel.  
"And write some!!!" said Tricia.  
And so, everyone was happy. Except Aizawa, but a little blood-urine never hurt anyone.  
  
  
YAY!!!! We're done!!! Okay, we've got that YukixShuuichi 'fic to write. And possibly that TatsuhaxRyuuichi 'fic. You decide! Thanks for reading!!! ^_^ 


End file.
